Brilyante ng Lupa
The Gem of Earth is one of the four elemental gems, manifesting the element of earth. 2016 - 2017 series Abilities granted to its keeper So far, the known abilities that the gem grants its keeper are: * Earth bolts '-' '''the gem grants its keeper the ability to create energy bolts and projectiles. The energy color is yellow. * '''Geokinesis - ability to control and manipulate earth and earth-based materials. * Earthquake Creation - '''power to create earthquakes. The magnitude varies to how the keeper wants the intensity to be. Danaya attempted to create an earthquake when she is bargaining with Hagorn and Pirena to restore the warmth and light through Encantadia. Danaya can also undo the damage caused by the earthquake. * '''Healing - '''power to recover from any wound whether it is just a light or heavy wound. Danaya used this ability to heal herself after getting wounded by Pirena. However, the gem prohibits recovery if the wounded person to be healed tried to commit suicide. * '''Therianthropy '- '''ability of human beings to metamorphose into other animals by means of shapeshifting. Danaya used this ability to transform into a wolf to escape from Pirena, she also to transformed into an owl during her attempts to revive Lira by going to the Labyrinth of Balbal. * '''Earth Shield - ' Danaya used this granted ability to create an Earth Shield to shield themselves from *'Blessing Granting' - The ability to grant any blessing to an object or being. She used this ability to give Lira protection from Pirena and to any weapon made of earthly resources. Danaya also used this ability again to strengthen and immunize the Avatar like the Kabilan to be a weapon used to cleave a part of the Brilyante ng Apoy to fool Hagorn. * Chlorokinesis - '''the power to control plant-life. When Danaya is in the mortal world, Danaya manipulated a banana tree to bear its fruits and give it to the street children. * '''Terrakinesis - is the ability to control geologic materials such as minerals, dirt and rocks. Danaya manipulated rocks while fighting the bandidos.''Danaya also used this ability to help Lira see her mother's facial features through soil formation in a rock. * '''Zoolingualism '- the power to talk to animal life forms and understand their reactions. Danaya can talk to Awoo and other forms of pashnea. * Psychometry '- the power to perceive residual information of an object by using senses. Danaya used this ability on Alena's cloak to know if Kahlil is really the son of Ybarro and Alena. *'Terraforming '- the power to transform or change the structure of a land or forest. Danaya used this ability on the mountain forest of Sapiro in order to confuse and divide the army of Hagorn. *'Animal Scrying '- The power to perceive through any animal's senses. Danaya sighted the upcoming dragon summoned by Hagorn through the use of an eagle's sight. *'Energy Detection '- The ability to sense the presence of energy in one's vicinity. Danaya used this ability to find the whereabouts of Cassiopea through her energy. *'Elemental Cloning - The ability to make duplicates of oneself out of the elements. Danaya requested to the gem if it can make a clone for itself to deceive Avria. The earth gem gets garden soil and make a clone for itself. The cloned earth gem is surrendered by Danaya to Avria. Avria thought it is real because it possesses a power. Unbeknown to her, it is given a limited power by the real earth gem so it can deceive Avria longer. However, its power is only limited if not on land. *'Mass Teleportation '- Danaya once used this ability to teleport her and her allies in and out of the battlefield, even those who are not in direct contact with her. *'Mind Control Immunity' - According to Cassiopeia, as long as Danaya holds the gem it will protect her from Andora's mind conrol. Danaya created a shield to block Andora's ability to control the minds. But she needs to do this while holding the gem in front of her in order to have protection. AbilitiesGranted Earth8.png|Mine-a in the form of a Pashnea protected Amihan from the bully. **Many credited it to be the ability from the Brilyante ng Hangin since Mine-a is in the form of a bird and the gem had a similar ability being granted to its keeper which is the ability to command flying pashneas. AbilitiesGranted Earth10.png|Mine-a in the form of a Pashnea went to the World of Mortals to check on Amihan and Raquim. AbilitiesGranted_Earth.png AbilitiesGranted_Earth1.png AbilitiesGranted_Earth2.png AbilitiesGranted_Earth3.png AbilitiesGranted_Earth4.png|Danaya gives protection to the chest containing Amihan's last will. AbilitiesGranted_Earth5.png Abilities granted Earth 6.jpg AbilitiesGranted_Earth7.png|Danaya traces Cassiopea's tracks. AbilitiesGranted Earth6.png|Through the connection of the gem to the Pashneas, Danaya was able to see what's going on outside Hathoria. AbilitiesGranted Earth9.png|Danaya transformed into a Pashnea using the permanent ability the gem granted her. AbilitiesGranted Earth13.png|The Brilyante ng Lupa made a replica of itself and even provided its replica with power. gif (2).gif|Amihan commanded Danaya to create a shield to protect themselves from the approaching Hadezar Gem Fusion * Brilyante ng Tubig & Brilyante ng Lupa - When LilaSari and Danaya fused their Brilyantes, they became a fusion, known as DanayaSari, as shown in the episode Danaya-Sari. Danaya and Alena was supposedly going to create a fusion in episode Paghamon to break Avria's shield, but Avria used her weapon to slash in between their palms and Brilyantes to prevent them from fusing. * Brilyante ng Hangin & Brilyante ng Lupa - When Amihan and Danaya fused their Brilyantes, there was a wind-earth energy blast, as shown in Bihag. Earth and Water Fusion.jpg|LilaSari and Danaya Earth and Air Fusion.jpg|Amihan and Danaya Lupa Tubig Fusion Paghahamon Ep.png|Danaya and Alena Story The Brilyante ng Lupa was entrusted to Armeo by Cassiopea as a share of the Sapiryans of the Mother Gem. The conclusion of the war between Hathoria and Sapiro ended with both armies losing a massive amount of soldiers and their respective rulers. The gem was passed unto Raquim before Armeo died due to blood loss. Raquim brought it to Mine-a along with the other two gems. Mine-a also used the gem along with the other three gems to curse the Hathors. When not in Mine-a's possession, Mine-a would keep the gem in a guarded chamber along with the other three gems. Pirena tried to take the gem away but it vanished into dust showing that the gem has a sense of security. After the gem of fire was stolen by Pirena, Mine-a decided it is best if she entrusts a gem to each of her daughters for safekeeping. Mine-a entrusted the Gem of Earth to Danaya. Danaya keeps the Gem of Earth even she was sent to to the mortal world. Pirena tried to take the Gem of Earth from Danaya but failed to do it because the latter managed to escape when she used the gem to transform her into a werewolf. Hagorn plans to retrieve the Gem of Earth from Danaya. They managed to capture Danaya but she summoned the Gem of Earth to be free from her possession; hide until Danaya will retrieve it again and not allow any Hathor to be the new owner of it. Danaya came back to Encantadia along with Lira. Danaya called to the Gem of Earth to return to her possession to help them on their journey to Devas. 2005-2006 series The Brilyante ng Lupa was first kept by Armeo when Cassiopea divided the hope gem and gave the Sapiryans their share. Armeo kept the gem in a necklace that he always wears. Arvak later waged a war against Sapiro to get the Brilyante ng Lupa from them. The gem was shown as a solid item. The gem was kept on a bag along with the two other gems collected by Arvak. Raquim managed to retrieve the gems and gave them to Mine-a for safekeeping. Since then it was kept inside a sealed room in Lireo. When Pirena had successfully stole the gem of fire Mine-a realized it is no longer safe to leave the other gems in the sealed room thus, she entrusted this to Danaya. Danaya uses the gem mostly for healing purposes. Danaya lost the gem after an eagle snatched it when she is about to use it to heal Lira. When the gem got lost, the plants and animals in Encantadia felt the effects of losing the gem. Danaya had to retrieve the gem under the sea. When Danaya retrieved the gem, the situation in Encantadia became normal again. The gem had always been in Danaya's possession until, when Avria switched bodies with Danaya, the gem became in her possession. After Avria got killed, Ether became its keeper. Ether used its spirit guide against Danaya knowing that Danaya cannot hurt the guide. When Amihan killed Ether the gem returned to Danaya's possession. Gallery Danaya12.jpg|Minea bestows the Earth Gem to Danaya Encantadia_14.png|Danaya using the Brilyante ng Lupa Earth Gem Book 3.jpg|Danaya summons the Earth Gem in the Third Book. 2016Lupa.jpg|The concept of the 2016 design of the gem. CoxA04xVIAUkm2v.jpg|In 2016 requel, Danaya receives Brilyante ng Lupa. IMG 1675.GIF|Fusion between Brilyante ng Tubig IMG_1709.PNG|The Sang'gres about to create a third layer for Lireo's shield using the Gems of Fire, Earth, and Water. Videos Category:Brilyantes Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Lore Category:Encantadia